youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
GoGoManTV
GoGoManTV, or just GoGo (real name Daniel) is a Slovak vlogger and let's player. He has three YouTube Channels: GoGoManTV - the main channel, GoGosVlog - daily vlogging channel, and GoGoEnglishTV - relatively new channel with few videos in English language (inactive). He also has account on ask.fm called AskGoGoManTV. Most of his videos are recorded in Slovak language, but it's known he has subscribers except Slovakia also in the Czech Republic, Brazil, Mexico, Afghanistan, Great Britain etc. He starts almost each video with "Čaute, tu je GoGo..." (Hi guys, GoGo's here...) or "BAM! Čaute, tu je GoGo..." (BANG! Hi guys, GoGo's here...). He plays various video games, though probably the most known of his LP series are from game Minecraft (which he often plays along with other let's players). His fans are often reffering him as "The king of the Slovak Let's Players" or even "The king of the Czecho-Slovak Let's Players". Bio GoGo is 16-year-old male YouTuber living in Bratislava, Slovakia. His full name is Daniel Sebastián Štrauch. He has younger brother called Maximilián (or just shortly Max, in his videos he mostly call him BauMax), who was born at November 2012. He also has two dogs. One of them, Maggie, often appears in his vlogs and "speaks" in very vulgar language. He has grandma living in Austria, he introduced her in one of his vlogs. Trivia *'Šiška' (read sheesh-kah), translate Cone, is an old pine cone which often appears in his vlogs. Also when he sees some cone in the game, he instantly says "Šiška!" and makes his so-called "Deutsch Face". It officialy "died" in first episode of Garage Show, because his dog Maggie ate it. *His room has orange painted walls. He often makes fun of this fact. In January 2013 he moved his "work place" to garage, and now's recording msot of his videos there. Just by the way, it has orange painted walls as well. *It's known that he's subscriber of PewDiePie, Tobuscus, ChaoticMonki and StevRayBro *TROLLaTROTL is YouTube channel where he and other Slovak let's player known as Zdochliakk are having around half hour long discusions about various things. *There is a game called GoGo Adventures, simple platform game created by two fans. GoGo already played it. List of the Playlists (note: Links marked with * are from Minecraft) *Skylands * *Vlog *English Goblin Survival * *Sims 3 - Joe Notch Let's Play *Black Ops *Ultimate_Survival Multiplayer * *Survival Island * *Mod Spotlight * *Skyblock * *Tutorials * *Clips *Adventure * *Minecraft - Survival * List of Games Without Playlist (note: listed from the oldest. Links reffers to the (first part of) videos) *Karaoke Party *Amnesia CS - Dark Room *Slender *Amnesia CS - Small Horse *Trine 2 *Mafia *Amnesia CS - House Of Creep 3 *Just Dance 3 *Happy Wheels *Slenderman Sanatorium *MC LetsPlayers *Amnesia CS - House Of Creep 7 *Slenderman Mansion *Amnesia CS - GoGo Story *Amnesia CS - Troll Story *Slenderman 7th Street *GoGo Adventures *Home Sheep Home 2 *Slenderman Woods *Amnesia CS - Snowy Secrets *Miasmata *Amnesia CS - Crazy Game CZ *Farming Simulator 2013 *Surgeon Simulator 2013 List of Other Videos (note: listed from the oldest) *TNT - [Pasca na Diamanty] *Adventureland - [Sk-Cz Mapa na Download] *Minecraft - 1.2.5 Update Video [Sk-Cz] *Happy Wheels - Top Fails [Slovensky - GoGo and Drevorubač] *Gift Kód Súťaž [ 14.4 2012 - Slovensko , Česko] *500 Odberov - [ Sratch Balls Dance Party] *Gift Kód Súťaž Vyhlásenie [14.4.2012] *Diablo 3 Unboxing [GoGo _ Sk-Cz] *Minecraft - Ugocraft Mod Ukážka [Sk-Cz] *GoGoTalk 1 - Dano Drevo [Rozhovor] *Otázka ? *GoGoTalk 2 - Drevorubač [Rozhovor] *Dôležité Informácie ! *Český Minecon 2012 [MinecraftBox interview] *5000 ! *SlenderMan in real life ! *GoGov názor - Náš Youtube *GoGov názor - Náš Youtube 2 *London Tour 2012 - [Tobuscus Meetup] *Tričká GoGoManTV ! *Minecrafak - [Gangnam Style - Craftcon 2012] *Ježišek1 - Sexy Dance [Official Music Video] *GoGo Garage Remake - Part.1 *Český Craftcon 2012 - [GoGov Pohľad] *Minecrafák - Lenivé Interview [Sk-Cz] *Minecon Paríž 2012 - Informačka GoGo ! *Minecon 2012 - Goodies Bag [UNBOXING] *Captain Sparklez - Backflip + Minecraft Style Dance [Minecon 2012] *Baumax 1.0 - [Official Trailer] *MAFIA - TOP MOMENTY [Telefónne Búdky] *Re: Hacker na majnuj.cz! *Youtube - Silvester Špeciál 2012 *Náš Youtube 3 - 1 rok videí ! *Garage Show - [Official Trailer] *Garage Show - Úvodný diel - [Slovenský Vlog] *TOP HORROR MOMENTY 2012 - [GoGoManTV] *100 000 ! *Garage Show - Valentín ! [Slovenský Vlog] Category:Gamer Category:Game Commentator Category:Male Gamers Category:Gamers Category:Vlogging Category:Vlog Category:Vlogs Category:Funny Category:YouTubers Category:YouTube Comedians Category:YouTuber